


Visitation Rights

by neonaxelgrease



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonaxelgrease/pseuds/neonaxelgrease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to ask what she was doing there, but it seemed Ali was haunting Radley. If she even was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation Rights

**Author's Note:**

> During or post 3X23, spoilers for the episode. Third person, Spencer's point of view.

Sleeping on the black sweatshirt gave Spencer the best night in a long time. Maybe since Allison died, she thought, sitting up. Having that sweatshirt under her head meant that the nightmare was over. There would be no monsters under her bed for the first time.

Spencer was the monster.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" 

Spencer didn't have to turn her head. "Yes." She didn't hear steps, but she felt the bed dip under Ali's weight. She wanted to ask what she was doing there, but it seemed Ali was haunting Radley. If she even was dead. "You want to dance again, or do you just want to rub it in?"

Ali's fingers played with Spencer's hair, rubbing the dry strands between her fingers. "Once you're out, you should go to the salon. Not a good look for you, Spence."

Spencer yanked her head away. "At least I'm alive." 

"Oh, Spence. If there's no product in your hair, are you really alive? Unless you've decided to change your look to One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest." Ali smiled, looking her over. Even dead, Ali was trying to make Spencer feel inadequate. And with a movie she'd seen in Spencer's own home. The more time passed, the more Spencer wondered how she could have stood Alison so long.

A chuckle, shaking her head. "You're still trying to play puppet master."

"And you're still dancing." Ali looked to the door, hearing the noise on the outside the door. Spencer looked too, wondering when she'd see Wren or Dr. Lamb. She was getting tired of Ali already. "Or do you have something in mind, Pinocchio?" 

"Watch and see." Spencer reached out, touching Ali's hair. Immediately, her hand went up, slapping Spencer's hand away. "Your hair feels divine. Is that what soil does for split ends?"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Spence. Don't want to end up like Toby." 

Spencer reached behind her, rubbing her pillow. She could almost feel the sweatshirt and the pills radiating out of the case, letting her know she was in on the scheme for once. That the bitches were trying to figure out her actions, not the other way around. "Now who said I didn't?" When she turned back around, Ali was gone. Spencer's hand rubbed over Ali's spot, straightening out the bed. She wanted her gone, wanted her to stay gone, would do anything for her world to stop crumbling because of Alison DiLaurentis.

She laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. Even a puppet can become a real girl.


End file.
